Gunnay Family
'''The Gunnay Family '''was a rich Neimoidian family who controlled Cato Neimoidia's trading system. Family History Gunnay Farmer This member of the family was one of the first and owned a farm which turned into a crop trading system. Gunnay Mistress This Gunnay was the Mistress of the Gunnay House meaning she was the core of the Gunnay Family during her time. The Mistress was almost royal and also played a big part in helping the Trade Federation. Because of this, the one of the Federation's closest allies was the Gunnay Family. After the Mistress passed away, one of her sons got a portrait of her made. This painting later stood in the Gunnay House centuries later when the Gunnay Master was Aruteous Gunnay. Legacy The Mistress was remembered as one of the most important members of the Gunnay Family. Nemo Gunnay Centuries later, Nemo Gunnay was an important figure in the Gunnay Family as he was brother to Aruteous Gunnay. Nemo also worked in the CIS and spied on Hap Bregh and kept the blockade and invasion of Alderaan. Lushros Gunnay Lushros Gunnay was a Trade Federation pilot and a CIS captain. Gunnay was killed during the Battle over Coruscant. Aruteous Gunnay Aruteous "Rute" Gunnay was the Master of the Gunnay House and a high ranking member of the Trade Federation. He was aide to Hap Bregh, current leader of the CIS at that time. Gunnay was killed on Mustafar by Anakin Skywalker. Distant Relatives Nute Gunray Nute Gunray was a member of the Gunray Family, which was related to the Gunnay Family. Nute commanded the Blockade of Alderaan and was put on trial for his crimes. Notable Members * Aruteous Gunnay * Lushros Gunnay * Nemo Gunnay * Gunnay Farmer * Gunnay Mistress Distant members * Nute Gunray Gunnay House The Gunnay House was a palace and official home of the Gunnay Family. The House had 863 rooms although members like Nemo Gunnay and Aruteous Gunnay had other houses across the galaxy because they had to move around a lot. However, the Gunnay Mistress had to stay in the House. The Gunnay Farmer's farm was outside the Gunnay House and he normally sat on the East turret to watch his crops grow. Servants Neimoidians in blue robes served the Gunnay Farmer though it is possible that the Mistress had some of them. Appearance Servants to the Gunnay Family were marked by wearing blue hats and robes. Only Neimoidians could be servants but they could be any gender. Enslavement The servants were normally won over in a game as the Gunnay Family tended to gamble. Once enslaved, they could only be one over to another master in another game. Sometimes, the Gunnay Family employed servants as well as gambling for them. Notable Servants Sentepeth Dod Sentepeth Dod was aide to the Gunnay Farmer along with Tey Findos. Tey Findos Tey Findos was aide to the Gunnay Farmer along with Sentepeth Dod. Former Servavnts * Lott Danak Lott Danak Lott Danak was a servant to the Gunnay Farmer, Danak was set free due to his good deeds to the Farmer. Gunnay Legacy After the deaths of Rute Gunnay, Nemo Gunnay, Lushros Gunnay along with the passing of Nute Gunray, the Gunnay Family's final members (like Nemo's son) died of old age, ending the Gunnay Family (and Gunray Family). However, the Gunnay Family went down as one of the most wealthy, well known families in the history of Neimoidians. Category:Families Category:Neimoidian Families